


Parties Help

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [30]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Lonely Wally, Not Beta Read, Pancakes, Party, Rumors, School, School Life, Secret Identity, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: When Wally seems bothered, James makes plans.





	

School sucks. Wally can't even count the the ways it sucks on both his hands. It takes too long, sub-par food, too many stupid tests, bullies, lack of friends, etc… He's grateful that some of the teachers are better than his last school, but some things just don't change.

(Not like you can change the menu or how long you have to sit in class, but still…)

Rumors spread from the first day he arrived that he'd had some kind of confrontation with teachers from his last school, and not in a good way. Ridiculous rumors. Kids actually thought he beat up a teacher – _what._

Then there were the more hurtful rumors. Being thought of as a delinquent was surely hurtful, but being rumored to have been kicked out of the school because he wasn't  _good enough?_

Wally shakes his head with a sigh as he moves down the lunch line, cafeteria ladies not even looking at him as they plop some mysterious looking food onto his plate. Some cloudy Jello thing jiggles on his plate. He doesn't even want to know what that is.

Sighing, he takes his plate and retreats to a small table near the emergency exit. No one looks at him as he walks passed students busy gossiping or talking about plans for after school.

Wally sits down heavily. He knows this school is better, facility-wise, than his previous school, but it doesn't make it any less lonely. He's not admitting it to anyone though. Having to transfer was a stressful process and he'd listened to his aunt growl at the previous school's counselor for his records.

Taking his fork he pokes at the Jello, mouth twisting in a curious-wary frown.

  


James was more observant than people gave him credit sometimes. He tapped his foot impatiently with a whine as Sam introduced himself to the school counselors with the intent on checking Wally out for the day. His body hummed with the desire to dash through the school, throwing popping fireworks around as he hunted for Baby Flash.

Something had been making their Baby sad lately, and James had thrown a fit until Cold had listened to him. He swore to throw the biggest, loudest, most glittery party there was if they wouldn't help him find out what was wrong. Of course they gave up after that. James knew they secretly liked parties though.

Who hated parties after all?

“Sam,” James whined, tugging on his sleeve. “Where's Wally?”

Sam gave the counselor an apologetic smile and turned to James with a raised eyebrow and a warning in his eyes. “James, I know you can't wait to see Wally, but we really need to let the school get him. It's dangerous to let just anyone run through the school looking for their kid.”

And that was it. James was frustrated and pouting internally as he turned to the counselor and put on his best broken hearted face. He bit his lower lip and tears threatened to spill from his eyes and onto his cheeks as he made a sad sound in the back of his throat.

The counselor frowned, unhappily. “Well,” she began slowly, “maybe if he wanted to, he could go get Wally from the cafeteria.” She handed James a lollipop.

“Oh, we don't want to be any trouble,” Sam tried to protest, but the counselor's mind was made up it seemed.

“Oh, no. It's no trouble at all. I'm sure Wally will be happy to see his cousin pick him up,” she assured Sam. Mary, the counselor, stood and walked James into the hallway, pointing down it. “Go all the way down and take a right. It's the first door on the left.”

James sniffed, wiping his eye with his sleeve and giving her a hesitant smile. “Are you sure it's okay?” he questioned, seeming younger and more innocent than he truly was.

Mary smiled and gave him a soft push forward. “Of course. Just make sure you two come back as soon as Wally has his things.”

“Thank you, nice counselor lady!” James gave her a big hug, lollipop securely held in his right hand. Mary chuckled, hugging him back.

“Off you go,” she encouraged, Sam giving a silent sigh of surrender and nodding to James.

James beamed and skipped through the hallway, humming the “Smile Song” from _My Little Pony._ Some kids gave him a weird look, but he just made funny faces at them, laughing at his own antics and their confused faces. “Sunshine, sunshine~”

He stopped at the door to the cafeteria, standing on his tip-toes and peeking in the little box window. His eyes darted about, searching. “Oh, Baby Flash~ Where are you?” He spotted kids at tables, busy chatting, but at none of those did he see Wally.

Finally a familiar mop of ginger caught his attention, and James' smile turned itself upside down. Wally was sitting alone at a small table, picking at his half-eaten plate of food with a lonely look on his face. 'Where's Baby Flash's friends?' he thought to himself.

'Oh!' Some kids walked towards Wally's table only to bypass it making James' shoulders sag. Was he really alone?

'Of course he's not!' James scowled, rocking back on his heels. 'No Rogue is ever alone!' he declared internally.

Smiling, he opened the doors with a loud _-slam!-_ and walked into the cafeteria. Heads swiveled to look at him, maybe admiring his sparkly pink and purple unicorn shirt. James hopped on a music case, making himself taller and cupped his hands around his mouth, lollipop sticking awkwardly out. “Wally!” he yelled over the clutter of voices.

He watched as Wally's head jerked, pausing before looking slowly at James with a deliberateness that only a Rogue or someone else familiar with Speedster's could discern. James grinned at him, flapping his arms in a weird wave.

Jumping down, he hurried through the cluster of tables and flung himself at Wally, who'd gotten up just in time. Clinging to him, James hummed just louder enough for Wally's ears, “Baby Flash!”

  


Wally blinked in surprise as he found himself with an armful of Trickster. “James? What are you doing here?”

The young Rogue pulled back, whispering, “We're breaking you out.” He fidgeted with excitement.

“Who is 'we'? And – wait, why?” Wally questioned, forcing himself not to shift anxiously as kids stared at them.

“Me and Sam! Now, let's go!” James demanded, dragging Wally with him through the crowd.

Wally didn't protest much, only enough to say that he'd left his lunch behind. James snorted and replied, “That's not lunch. That's what I fill my snot gun with.” Wally had closed his mouth and let James led him back to the counselor's office, stopping along the way to grab his bag.

“Wally!” Mary said, standing up with a smile on her face. “I'm glad to see your cousin found you alright.”

He looked at Sam, who shrugged. “Yeah, I've missed him a lot,” Wally said to the counselor. Mary nodded, understandingly.

“Well, you're all set. Go help your family with the move,” Mary shoo-ed him.

'Move?'

James smiled at Mary, thanking her for her help and the lollipop. She gave him a little hug of affection. 'What did he do?' Wally thought.

“Have fun!” Mary called after them as Sam and James led him out of the school.

James snuggled Wally in the backseat of the car as Sam drove. It was a bit close, but Wally let James snuggle him. He knew how much the Trickster loved hugging, and stopping him from hugging was an impossibility.

They drove all the way to one of the more permanent safe houses. It was “more permanent” because it was hidden away in plain sight and the Rogues had surprisingly enjoyed being in the midst of restaurants. It seems like Mick really loved buying spices and other ingredients off of the restaurants, and in return, the Rogues loved the food he made even more.

Walking into the safe house felt like walking into an IHOP, smells of pancakes wafting over him and making him salivate. He had to reach up and make sure he wasn't drooling.

“Hurry up!”

“We're back!” Sam called into the house.

  


Mick poked his head out of the kitchen and into the hall, grinning as he saw James tug Wally forward. He could practically see the hunger in the kid's eyes, and no, he didn't like that one bit. There was obviously a story behind his hunger. It seemed more ravenous than usual, but a little like it was off? He wasn't really sure how to describe it.

Whatever it was, it seemed like James was right when he thought something was wrong with Wally. Mick knew that he was going to be paying more attention to what James said in the future.

“Welcome back,” he gruffly greeted them. “Food'll be done in a bit.”

As Wally and James passed, Wally being tugged with excitement to the living room, Mick reached out and ruffled the kid's hair. “Hey, kid. Good to see ya.”

Wally smiled at him, looking a little confused. “Hey, Mick. Not sure what's going on, but that smells amazing.”

Mick snorted. “Of course it does. It'll taste amazing too.” He slipped a protein bar into Wally's free hand just before he was jerked away. “Get something in your stomach before you get dizzy,” he ordered.

“Okay!”

When they were out of sight and chatter had begun in the living room, Mick turned back to the kitchen and huffed. Now he had to finish all of these. “Just half an hour more to go,” he thought out loud as he stopped in front of the large griddle.

Hartley came in shortly after that. “Need any help?”

Mick grunted, “Get the eggs, sausage, and bacon onto a plate and toast some English muffins. Also get the cheeses, and cups and juice.” He listened as Hartley followed his instruction, sometimes reaching high for things.

“He gobbled up that protein bar pretty fast,” Hartley commented as he flipped eggs onto a large platter beside a pile of bacon.

“Oh?”

“James stole the remote and put up _My Little Pony_ for them to watch,” Hartley continued talking. “Digger pretends he hates it, but he really likes Rainbow Dash.”

Mick chuckled a little. It was no secret that they each had a favorite character by this time with how much James watched it with Wally. His personal favorite was Fluttershy, and he knew that Len favored Rarity with her love for gems and perfectionist attitude.

“There's a reason we don't turn tail when kid starts humming the songs,” Mick responded, flipping part of Wally's surprise meal.

Hartley chuckled a little. “Indeed.”

Mick wondered what his favorite pony was. Or maybe he just liked them all? He liked to keep it secret, but Mick thought James knew.

As he heard glasses clink behind him, he heard Hartley question with more seriousness, “Do you think Wally's okay?”

Mick's lips curled downward as he thought about the kid. “I think he's got some stuff on his mind, and maybe he's a bit stressed with school.”

He saw Hartley nod a little in the corner of his eye, pouring juice. “I'm sure Cold will get him to tell us when he gets back from the bakery.”

Mick hummed in agreement. As soon as Len came back with the breakfast pastries, he'd be eying the Baby, checking for whatever was bothering him. He wouldn't ask right away. No, he'd wait until Wally was full, and then he'd get to the bottom of why he seemed a bit off kilter.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and closed, and Mick heard Len grumbling about having “an armful of pastries”. He grinned, trying not to laugh as something, probably a broom, hit the floor, knocked over by Len. “Shit,” he heard Len swear. Exchanging looks with Hartley, he saw they both were restraining from laughing.

“Mick!” Len called.

“Yeah, Len?” Mick replied loudly, voice strained with the desire to laugh.

“I'm back,” Len muttered, entering the kitchen with a couple of boxes of pastries.

Mick bit his lip. “We heard.” Hartley snorted, covering his mouth when Len eyed him, setting down the boxes.

“Hmm...” Len raised an eyebrow at Hartley.

Hartley cleared his throat, looking apologetically unapologetic. “Wally's in the living room with James, Digger, and Sam,” he said.

Len nodded, still staring at Hartley, who shuffled under the icy gaze. “Food ready?” he finally inquired, looking back at Mick.

Mick chuckled a little, nodding. “All done, Boss.” Len rolled his eyes at the title that was most reserved for jobs.

“Good,” Len approved, ready to question the kid.

Hartley slipped from the kitchen and into the living room, grinning as he watched James shake Wally with joy as Twilight Sparkle “fought” an Ursa Minor. “Food's ready!” He laughed when they were suddenly gone and he heard a startled yelp from Len and Mick.

Digger and Sam grinned as they got up. “Bout time. Kid's stomach kept growling during the show.” They followed Hartley into the kitchen, watching with amusement as Wally stood there, staring at the piles of food, most importantly on the tower of pancakes. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide with amazement.

Mick and Len were grinning at him while James bounced up and down happily. “Happy Pancake Party!” the young Rogue screeched, joyfully.

There were pancakes piled high of all different kinds – banana, cinnamon-apple, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, plain… It certainly looked like the highlight of all the foods. “Holy Batman...” they heard Wally whisper with awe and grinned.

James bounced over to the giant stacks and began filling a plate with them and setting it aside. He then took another plate and loaded with with eggs, bacon, pastries, and sausage. Picking up the other plate he looked at Wally. “Have some!” He handed the plates over to Wally, who stared for a while.

“Kid,” Mick spoke up when Wally's stomach growled. “Eat.”

Wally didn't need any more instruction and found himself at the kitchen table, pouring syrup over his mix of pancakes and sprinkling salt and pepper on the eggs. It was a sight to watch him, as always, stuffing his face, but he looked so happy that they didn't care. Mick was especially proud that he could make Wally look like he was in dire need of his food.

Digger sat a cup of apple juice and a pitcher of orange juice in front of Wally, so he could drink in between breathing in the meal. The rest of the Rogues happily took their time eating, occasionally smirking when Wally would moan about how delicious it all was. Mick kept his plate full.

  


Finally finished, dishes were stacked on the counters, waiting to be cleaned. Some poor soul who lost at rock-paper-scissors would have the job later, but right now, they were content to spend the time with Wally.

Back in the living room, they flipped on _Star Trek_ before Len spoke up, coffee mug in one of his hands. “So, kid, what's on your mind?”

Wally shrugged, leaning against Mick's side as James leaned into him from the other side. “Nothing special.”

“So?” Mick huffed. “It doesn't have to be special, kid. We just want to know what's going on.” His arm curled Wally against his side like one would do with a plush.

“It's really no big deal...” Wally started, but James nudged his ribs with a soft plea. Sighing, he continued, “I'm just having a little trouble fitting in at my new school.”

“How so?” Sam asked, wondering if anyone was bullying him. If they were they were going to have to deal with the wrong side of the law – the infamous Rogues.

“There are some rumors that I might've hurt a teacher or something from my last school,” Wally explained with a shrug. “The teachers know better, but it's a little hard to explain that the teachers from the other school were such...”

“Dicks?” Digger offered up.

Len glared at Digger. They were trying to keep their Baby from such language, even though they all knew it had failed long before they'd met him. Criminals, super villains, even heroes tended to swear when they were frustrated. Digger shrugged.

“Yeah,” Wally agreed, bobbing his head. “It's hard to make friends with rumors like that going around.” He was quick to add in, “but it's really nothing. I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Mick ruffled Wally's hair affectionately, both proud for Wally and his resolve, and upset that Wally was alone at his new school despite the time that had passed. He knew they were all unhappy with rumors being spread about their Baby Flash. He was such a social butterfly when he opened up, so him being alone just felt so wrong. “Don't worry, kid. It'll work out.”

James nodded along. “Everyone'll see how spectacular you are before you know it!” The others added in similar sentiments.

Len frowned, watching as Wally relaxed, slowly starting to believe in their words. He was glad that Wally had them, and his team, for all they saw of them, but he needed school friends too. He needed something like… 'Ah-ha!' Lips curving, he smirked, an idea forming in his head.

'Perfect,' Len thought.

  


The following day, Wally sighed with yearning as he thought back to the pancake party. He'd certainly loved all the types of jams, jellies, syrups, and slices of fruit he'd gotten to add to the pancakes. There was nothing like those little fluffy discs of yumminess.~

His backpack felt heavy over his shoulders and he filed out of the front entrance with all the rest of the students waiting to be picked up by their parents. Wally tended to walk home unless someone was going to pick him up, though that was rare.

That's why he wasn't expecting what happened next.

“Look!” kids murmured, tones either excited, awed, or frightened. “It's Captain Cold and Heatwave!”

Wally's head shot up, and he looked around. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing.

There in the parking lot directly in front of the entrance were Len and Mick in their Rogue costumes, leaning against their bikes. Wally wondered how long it would take the cops to get here and – 'Oh for Pete's sake! What are they doing here?'

When Cold's eye found him, he motioned for Wally to join them. Kids turned to stare at him with astonishment, silent. Wally swallowed and quickly hurried over, kids parting as he approached.

“What's going on?” Wally hissed, softly. “Why are you here?”

Heatwave grinned, reaching out and clapping Wally on the back. “Nice moves the other day, kid. What's your name?”

Hesitant and slow, Wally responded, “Wally?”

“You hit Boomer hard enough to knock him down and managed to get away fast,” Cold told him, eying him with pride.

Wally was seriously wondering what the heck was going on. - And then he heard kids whispering in the background, talking about how brave Wally must've been to hit a _Rogue._ 'Oh no…' he thought.

Captain Cold reached out and gave Wally a squeeze on the shoulder. “Let us know if you want to be a Rogue some day. You got skills, kid.”

Faintly, Wally replied, “I don't want to be a criminal. Flash is a hero.”

Cold chuckled. “Well, if you ever find yourself wanting to join up. You've got an open invitation.” He looked at Heatwave and motioned to the motorcycles. “Let's head back before the cops show up.”

Heatwave winked at Wally before they got on their bikes and zoomed off, leaving a whirlwind of chaos behind them. Wally stood there, staring after them as they disappeared down the street.

“That was so awesome!” someone shouted.

“Did you really beat up a Rogue!?” another added.

“Man, you're kick butt, Wally!”

Soon he was crowded with people asking him questions. It was a huge change from being alone. Suddenly, he found himself overwhelmed by his classmates and students from other grades wanting to be his friends.

'Holy macaroni…' Wally thought to himself as he tried to make up a story that went along with what they'd heard. Suddenly it felt like he was an idol. As much as he was grateful for talking with his classmates now, he was going to feel a lot better when the excitement died down.

  


He had a hard time explaining the story he'd made up and why the Rogues were there to the police – especially with Flash standing next to him, swearing, in a speed no one but Wally could understand, that he was going to have a talk with the Rogues for this.

While Wally knew he was going to get talked to later, he was thinking beyond that. Possibly to another pancake party. Who didn't love parties after all? They helped – even more so when they were with friends (and food).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Hope everyone's having a good Monday. If not, maybe this cheers you up a touch.  
> Some amazing turnouts over the weekend really bolstered my mood. Two of my friends "stole" me and spoiled me with food - they're so sweet.
> 
> Hoping to keep this cheerfulness going and continue to write. Have a good week!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
